


Thor Comes To Visit

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [25]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirty!Koschei, He's not really jealous, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Poly!Thor, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, This is just how he and Koschei do foreplay, Tony is Disgusted, Topping from the Bottom, You know you like it you dirty fucks, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Thor visits. He looks like Chris Hemsworth. Koschei is powerless, honestly. And he totally didn't know a little harmless flirting would rile Steve up so much (yes, he did).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, smut. Yay smut! This is not a threesome fic (there are just too many damn body parts to keep track of, okay) but this IS a jealous fucking fic. But it's not real jealously, because everyone is an adult. 
> 
> I'm writing as fast as I can, but it's almost midterms. Thank you all for being so patient. 
> 
> Enjoy~.

It all starts with a loud, far too close crack of thunder that is all too reminiscent of another time lifetimes ago. Koschei jolts straight up in bed, but before he can leave it, Steve wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him back down, curling him close like a teddy bear. “Steve—,” Koschei starts, squirming in his grasp.

“S’jus’ Thor, babe,” he replies sleepily, smearing a kiss on Koschei’s forehead. “Sent Fury a message earlier sayin’ he was comin’ t’visit. He must’ve forgotten his key again.” 

“You didn’t think to warn me of this?” Koschei half-jokes, letting himself settle against Steve’s chest now that he knows there’s no threat. Steve only hums something in response before falling back asleep. Well then. 

Thor. Mmm. Chris Hemsworth. If this universe’s Thor looks as similar to his “actor” as the rest of them do, mmmm. He smirks privately, tangling his legs with Steve’s and letting himself drift off. 

Tomorrow will be interesting. 

~

Thor looks /exactly/ like Chris Hemsworth. Koschei realizes this when he walks into the living room, sees him doing shirtless (one-armed!!) push-ups (to prove some point to Tony, apparently), and stops so suddenly in gay shock that Steve barrels into him from behind and knocks them both down. 

So, Koschei meets Thor for the first time by looking up at him from the floor, and honestly, there are worst first impressions to make. Still, after Steve and him get back to their feet and Tony tries very hard (read: not hard at all) not to laugh too openly at him, Koschei clears his throat and holds out a professional hand for Thor to shake, putting on his politest of smiles. “It’s an honor to meet you, after all this ti—OOF.” With a loud, boisterous laugh, Thor grabs Koschei’s hand with his huge one and yanks him into a bear hug that’s almost too tight even for him. 

“Do not be so silly!” Thor booms, lifting him slightly off his feet, “We are team-mates! Fellow soldiers! And so we are family, unbound by any necessity for formality.” He is /still/ hugging him.

Koschei is not complaining. Muscles. So many muscles. Everywhere is muscles. 

Steve, on the other hand…

“Hey,” Steve laughs semi-forced, patting Thor on a (large, enormous, beefy) shoulder. “You’ve been here for a few hours and you’re already makin’ moves on my best guy?” Thor laughs and finally sets Koschei down, keeping a hand on his shoulder while he wobbles to find his footing. He is not at all dazed. 

Muscles. 

Tony is still laughing. 

Steve wraps a possessive arm around Koschei’s waist and Koschei leans into him, looking up and waggling his eyebrows. Like the mature super soldier he is, Steve sticks out his tongue in return.

“Have no fear, Captain. I would never make the moves on your mate! As attractive as he may be,” Thor pauses to wink, and Koschei wheezes slightly before Thor continues, “I respect the bond between my fellow soldiers.” 

“And you have a girlfriend,” Steve points out, smirking wryly. Thor only waves a dismissive hand.

“Monogamy is a Midgardian custom. My Jane and I are both free to pursue whomever we wish. As my elders would say, ‘It takes more than a single log to hold a fire.’” 

“He’s not wrong…,” Koschei trails off, but he rolls his eyes and kisses Steve’s jaw at the look he gets. “Darling, you know you’re all I want. Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view of other, er….logs.” 

“I will throw you. I could, you know. You’re tiny, and I could throw you.” Despite his words, Steve is smiling down at him. 

“I’m going to projectile vomit everywhere if you don’t stop looking at each other like that. Jesus Christ,” Tony gripes from the couch. 

“Shush, I’m stoking a fire.” Koschei bats his eyelashes at Thor, who grins slowly and intensely back. Steve tightens his grip on Koschei’s waist. 

“Actually, you know what? Bed. It’s bedtime. Isn’t it late? It’s late.”

“It is nine in the morning.”

“/Koschei/.” Steve looks at him meaningfully, eyes narrowed and a strange…edge to his smile. “It. Is time. For /bed/.” 

Blink. 

Blinkblink.

/Oh./ 

“….It’s so late, yes. Incredibly late. Bedtime. Sleeping. Yes. Just sleeping.”

Steve is already tugging him towards the elevator, Thor laughing heartily from the living room. 

“Have fun making a fire, you horny bastards!” Tony calls after them. 

~

As soon as the elevator doors close, Steve is on him, grinding him back into the wall and just barely hitting the button for their floor as he meshes their mouths together, tongue fucking into Koschei’s mouth and curling around his teeth until he’s moaning and arching closer to him. Koschei tangles his fingers into Steve’s hair and /tugs/, hooking a leg around his hip and rocking upwards. There’s no finesse or preamble — Steve obviously intended to go on some faux-angry jealous rant, but, well…needs must. And gods, do they /need/. Steve’s hands cup Koschei’s arse and lift him up, rocking their cocks together through their sweatpants and sparking memories of a /fantastic/ Halloween. 

When the elevator doors open, they tumble out, Steve almost ramming them into the bedroom door in his haste before he finally manages to get them inside, kicking the door shut behind them. He throws Koschei onto the bed and tugs off his own shirt in one swift movement, pure, dark lust shadowing his eyes as he grabs Koschei’s pants and yanks them off, flipping him onto his stomach. “Fuck — Steve, y—,”

“/Mine/,” Steve growls, landing a heavy, open-handed smack on Koschei’s arse. Koschei moans out and pushes back towards the contact, burying his face into the pillows. He hasn’t even taken off his shirt yet. 

Slick runs down his balls and the backs of his thighs, his hole clenching around nothing as he grips onto the bedsheets. “Yours, yes — gods, of /course/ I’m yours,” he breathes out, and Steve moans /desperately/ and grabs the cheeks of his arse tightly, spreading them open, and then there’s a hot, wet tongue laving over his hole and /fuck/. 

“All mine,” Steve husks out, licking up the droplets of slick from his skin, drawing a teasing circle around his perineum before fucking his tongue into his hole and grunting like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Koschei babbles incoherent nonsense back at him, white-knuckled gripping the sheets and canting his hips back against Steve’s face. His cock is so hard it’s bordering on painful but Steve’s tongue is so /good/, so fucking satisfying in the dirtiest of ways and he doesn’t even care if he dies of blue balls because he just doesn’t want this to /stop/. 

Large hands hold Koschei’s hips to the bed as Steve expertly works him over, tongue tracing around his entrance, down his perineum and balls, and then back up to dip into his hole in an endless cycle until tears of both lust and frustration well up in Koschei’s eyes and he’s chanting “please,” in a wrecked voice under his breath. 

And then, as quickly as he starts, Steve stops completely and pulls back, draping over Koschei’s back and whispering against his ear. “Tell me who you belong to,” he murmurs, the slide of his chest against Koschei’s still-clothed back far more sensual than it has any right to be. Koschei shudders and arches under him, trying in vain to rub against Steve’s crotch from his position. Gods. When did he take off his pants? 

“You, Steve, gods — you, just you — only ever you — please, please, please, please, I need you — /ah/!” 

All it took was a shift of Steve’s hips for his cock to push into Koschei’s hole and he doesn’t pause for even a second, immediately starting up a punishing rhythm as he keeps Koschei pinned to the bed. Steve pants and grunts in his ear, fucking him in long, deep strokes so fast and hard it has Koschei’s head spinning from the visceral, almost animalistic pleasure of it. “You’re — ah — damn right you’re /mine/,” he growls, snapping his teeth at Koschei’s neck as he rolls his hips down in a dirty grind. “All mine, and no one — /no one/ else’s.”   
“/Yes/, yes, yes, yes, just you, just— gods, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Koschei whines back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he wriggles beneath him and clenches around his cock. Steve groans from deep in his chest and impossibly speeds up, leaning up on his hands for leverage. The bed slams into the wall with every thrust, plaster crumbling and raining down around them but they pay it no notice. Heat and pleasure and /fire/ climbs and builds between them. 

They don’t try to keep talking. Koschei is overheated and sticky in his shirt but somehow it helps, makes everything /more/. Steve rucks it up to expose more of his skin and the blessed cool air against it feels like a caress. It empowers him and, without thinking, without speaking, Koschei takes advantage of it and throws Steve off of him, tipping him onto his back besides him. Before Steve can say anything, Koschei straddles his hips and sinks back onto his cock, rising and falling so quickly he’s practically bouncing. Through his moans, he gives Steve a filthy smirk when Steve instantly grips onto his hips and thrusts upwards to meet his movements. 

“Could’ve — god — asked — for a change,” Steve laughs breathlessly, running his hands up under Koschei’s shirt and dragging his nails back down. Koschei shivers and grinds against him, leaning back and putting an anchoring hand next to Steve’s knee to take him even /deeper/ in response. 

“This was — more fun,” he pants back, arching and tipping his head upwards as the pleasure climbs up his spine and rises goosebumps on his skin. Steve only moans in response and sits up, bending over Koschei in his lap until they’re caught in more of an embrace. Koschei loops his arms around Steve’s neck and his legs around his waist. He buries his face into the crook of Steve’s shoulder and kisses and sucks at the skin there as he rolls and grinds his hips; the position doesn’t allow them to keep their previous speed but this is so intimate and grounding that he doesn’t care. 

Fuck, he loves this man. 

Steve holds him tightly as they move in tandem, only communicating in moans and gasps and pants as the race towards climax turns to a slow, delicious climb. Instead of a snap of pleasure, their orgasms happen like liquid honey overflowing and tipping from a pot, slow and warm and so damn sweet as they shake and moan and cling to each other. 

They stay in place, holding each other tightly and just soaking in their presence. Steve pulls back just slightly to finally pull off Koschei’s shirt before he hugs him close again and falls back lightly against the pillows. Koschei hums in content and settles on Steve’s chest, kissing above his heartbeat four times — slow, dry, soft presses of his lips he just can’t resist giving. Steve combs through Koschei’s hair and down his neck. They’re silent. 

A few moments later, Koschei softly breaks the silence. “You weren’t…actually jealous, right? I wanted to arouse you, not upset you.” 

Steve chuckles, the movement shaking Koschei’s form a little. “No, baby. I wasn’t jealous. You and I have been together too much for another man’s muscles to be a threat to me.”

“Even if they’re very nice muscles?” 

“You like my very nice muscles more.”

“Mmm. Yes I do. He’s a bit too bulky for me, honestly.”

“Bullshit. You want him to strangle you with his biceps.”

“…You know me too well.” 

They share a laugh and Koschei lifts his head to smile up at Steve, who smiles back with so much love and affection in his eyes that Koschei’s hearts skip a couple beats. “I’m still yours,” Koschei continues. “And I always will be.”

“Damn right.” 

“…But gods, I wouldn’t mind his log — oi!” 

Steve thwaps him with a pillow, and then they’re too busy having a pillow fight like the adults they are to talk about Thor’s log.


End file.
